run_with_the_pack_wolf_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cedar
Cedar is a former packmate of Darkpack, packmate of Stonepack, and one of the main characters of Wolf Story. History Cedar first appears at Darkpack's dens eating a rabbit. Fox comes and sits by her to eat a squirrel, and shortly after, Cedar goes to bury the bones. When she comes back into camp, Atra orders her into the alpha's den. Atra gives Cedar a mission; the first part of her plan is for Cedar to go to Stonepack, acting as though she is fearing for her life after hearing Atra's plan, and Atra having said that Cedar couldn't live after hearing it. Then, when was asked what the plan was, to tell them that first Darkpack would target Emeraldpack by luring away packmates that are loyal to them now. Then, after Emeraldpack was driven out, that they would attack Pinepack and take their land. Afterwards, Atra would kill Senkah herself. Atra also told her meet in the loner lands every night, rolling in the mud after each meeting to hide the scent, and reminded her to not get attached to anyone. Cedar agrees, and sets out to Stonepack's border. When she arrives, she howls and attracts Zero. Remembering what Atra told her, Cedar begged Zero for help. Startled, Zero ran back to get Senkah and Hades. After a while, Zero returns with three other wolves. She reveals her name and begs for help; she gets concerned, and hopes that they don't see through the lies. She is scared when Hades appears to be seeing through it, but Senkah stops him and Cedar is taken back. When she is questioned, Cedar gives Senkah the false information, and Cedar is accepted into Stonepack. Zero shows her around, and Cedar meets Quartz. Cedar feels slightly guilty, but remains firm and keeps her mind set to the mission. Months pass, and so far the mission was going well. Cedar met up with Atra and sometimes River in the loner lands every night, rolling in the mud and swimming in the river to disguise her scent. Hunters arrive, and Senkah and Hades gather the pack. When Aki comes back from reporting about the hunters, and a loner is spotted in the territory, Cedar and Faedon are sent to investigate. Senkah gives Faedon an odd look, and Cedar is concerned that they are onto her. Aki severely injures one of the hunters, and Cedar is both alarmed and angered. She challenges Aki and asks why he did that; Faedon yells at her, but Aki hushes her and gets after Cedar. When Aki asserts his rank as beta, Cedar threatens to sell him out to the alphas, but immediately feels guilty and apologizes. Later, Cedar helps Rain bring the loner later known as Mari back to the densite. More months pass, and Cedar is growing closer and closer to Aki. She hunts with Senkah, Hades, Faedon, Rain, and Quartz; howls of battle are heard from Darkpack, and Cedar is very anxious. Later, she reports to Atra and River that night. Atra tells her that the plan of attack is forming, and the attack will happen sometime next month. Cedar spends more time with Aki the next day. By the end of the day, she realizes that she is falling in love with him, despite vowing to not get attached to anyone. After reporting to Atra, she is told that the attack will happen in two weeks. Cedar is torn between Darkpack and Aki, and decides to think it over during the next few days. Two days later, Cedar is out hunting when she discovers that Darkpack has crossed the border. She starts to panic and howls for Aki, who is hunting nearby. He goes to warn Senkah and Hades, while Cedar is left alone. Atra steps out of the shadows, and Cedar asks why they are doing it so early. Atra explains that River talked her out of it, saying that they want Stonepack as weak as possible when they attack and that Cedar wasn't contacted because there was no timely way they could without being discovered. Cedar debates in her mind whether or not she should run and warn Stonepack. River commands her to join Ebony's group, and Cedar reluctantly agrees, knowing that she could lead them into a trap. When Atra comes through, Cedar follows through with the plan, but is still debating on which side she should choose. River barks at her to get on with it, and Cedar almost chooses to side with Stonepack. But as her mind clouds, she chooses Darkpack and follows Ebony into battle. She attacks Faedon first and they fight. In the battle, Cedar hesitates, knowing that deep down Faedon is her friend. Faedon is thrown down, and Cedar almost delivers the killing blow, but Senkah interferes. Cedar attempts to back Faedon into Aki's den; Luna joins in, though Rain attacks Cedar. Cedar is at a disadvantage in the den, as she cannot fight well with such little room, but Nighta interferes. Cedar escapes, and makes a run for it. She is attacked again by Faedon; in the middle of the fight, she sees Aki cornered by River and Atra. She is terrified for Aki, and this gives Faedon plenty of room to attack. The fight rages on, but is cut short as Aki somehow gets free and joins. Faedon and Cedar continue fighting, and Quartz joins in. Faedon gets thrown down again, and when Cedar is ready to deliver a fatal blow, she is thrown aside by Aki. Aki demands answers about why Cedar betrayed them, but all Cedar does is insult Stonepack. Aki, enraged, lunges for her and they fight. Cedar is thrown down, and Aki spits that he once loved her. Cedar is frozen, and Aki adds that he was going to ask her to be his mate today, but that it is too late now. Her ear is then torn off and she is thrown head-first into the alpha's rock, rendering her unconscious. When Cedar wakes up, she sees Faedon and Atra fighting. Faedon's movements are growing weaker, and Cedar's heart is torn. She realizes that she joined the wrong pack, when all she ever wanted was right here in Stonepack. She attacks Atra right before Faedon is killed; when Atra asks what she is doing, Cedar disowns Darkpack and declares that Stonepack is her real pack. Atra, in shock, doesn't fight back at first. However, she is infuriated, and leaps to her paws. Atra gave her no time to react and squeezed her throat, before dropping her to the ground. Faedon, Senkah, and Quartz rushed to her side as blood poured from Cedar's neck. As her consciousness is ebbing away, Cedar tells Faedon to tell Aki that she loved him, and Senkah, Hades, and the rest of Stonepack that she was so sorry for betraying Stonepack. Aki comes and nuzzles her as she says this. Faedon begs Cedar to stay alive, but her consciousness slips away and she dies. Faedon swears to avenge her death. Quotes Atra: "Cedar! What are you doing?! You're DARKPACK!" Cedar: "Not anymore, Atra. Darkpack is worthless. Stonepack gave me more than you could ever give me." Faedon: "Cedar..." Cedar: "You mess with Stonepack, and you mess with me. They are my pack now." : - Cedar saving Faedon from death and disowning Darkpack, Chapter 11 Cedar: "I hate my pack and they're trying to kill me!" Senkah: "Who are you?" Cedar: "C-Cedar! Atra keeps talking about killing Emeraldpack but I don't know anything, honest!" : - Cedar claiming to be fleeing from Darkpack, Chapter 5 Aki:'' "So all of this time, you were with Darkpack, Cedar?!"'' Cedar: "Yeah, I was!" Aki: "That's disgusting! We actually trusted you!" : - Cedar and Aki fighting, Chapter 11 Aki: ''"You lived the life of a traitor, Cedar, but died the death of a hero."'' : - Aki's last words to Cedar, Chapter 13 Category:Wolves Category:Darkpack Category:Stonepack Category:Packmates Category:Deceased